


Birthday Celebration

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Family, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 15, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam and Jack surprise Dean by throwing him a birthday party.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Celebration

When Dean came back from the store and entered the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sam and Jack. “What the fuck?” he asked, gawking at the hats on their heads.

“You didn’t get to celebrate your birthday so we figured a party was in order. And you’re not too old,” Sam explained to his brother.

“Happy birthday!” Jack shouted excitedly, flashing him a smile. 

“We got you pie,” Sam chimed in. 

Dean had to turn around a second to blink the tears out of his eyes but he whirled back around and beamed at them. “Thanks.” He sat down at the table, his mouth watering at the sight of several pies.

“We weren’t sure which one you’d prefer,” Jack explained once he noticed the look on Dean’s face.

Sam grinned at him. “Figured we’d err on the side of caution and get them all.”

“You had the right idea.” Dean grabbed a fork and grabbed bites from the pies spaced out on the table.

Sam grabbed a pizza box from the counter and set it down in front of him. “Your favorite pizza too. From Lebanon at least.” 

Overwhelmed, Dean had to duck his head to pull himself back together. “You’re fucking awesome, Sammy. You too, Jack.” 

Jack grabbed both a piece of pizza and a slice of pie so Dean wouldn’t eat any of it before he could grab some. He loved celebrating all these holidays and birthdays. 

Sam sat down next to Dean and picked up some pizza. “You deserve to be celebrated too,” he whispered to his older brother.

Dean was glad they had to be able to have fun before Chuck fucked them over again soon. And he was pretty fucking grateful his family wanted to do this for him.


End file.
